¿Como estar juntos?
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: El es fuerza y ella amor... los dos deben estar juntos por las leyes pero quizás en su interior se den cuenta que en realidad no es por las leyes absurdas ni normas de etiqueta, si no por que es su DESTINO... que los unió, alejo y ahora los quiere unir mas que nunca hasta el fin de sus días. Capi 4 LEEMON leve
1. El ahora

¿ Cómo estar juntos ?.

Capitulo 1.

Una hermosa joven de cabello noche, piel estrellada y ojos luna, se encuantra llorando en el piso con la cabeza en la cama esa joven es Hinata Hyuga ex-heredera del Clan Hyuga.

Todo por que se tiene que casar con su querido primo por orden del consejo de ancianos de su Clan.

Neji tan pronto se entero de su compromiso fue mandado a una misión. Tan pronto llega, va a ver a su prima toca la puerta- Hinata-sama puedo pasar -dice del otro lado de la puerta esperando una respuesta negativa- _Hinata-sama me a de odiar por existir, no nos podemos oponer y lo sabemos, el consejo me quiere de Lider y los miembros a Hinata porque ella siendo la heredera nunca los vio como menos. Ella es amor y yo soy fuerza y el consejo lo sabe-_

- Si Nii-san - dice una triste Hinata con los ojos rojos de llorar.

- ¿A estado así desde que me fui? -pregunta Neji preocupado y sentándose a su lado.

- No, es solo que la boda es en dos días y estoy así desde ayer - _falta tan poco quisiera detener el tiempo pero es imposible_ -

- Tan malo es casarse conmigo -dice en modo de juego.

- No Neji-niisan es que ete eto bueno e-eet-tete-tot -Neji ríe y aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hinata.

- Me alegra que este de buen humor - dice con una radiante sonrisa.

- La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel -este comentario asombra a Hinata- y aun lo pienso - Hinata se pone roja de la pena y Neji tiene un débil rosado en las mejillas.

- Neji-niisan disculpe - dice abochornada y viendo a Neji a los ojos.

- ¿Por que? - dice algo confundido.

- Estoy aquí llorando, en vez de consolarlo, perderá su libertad para atarse a mi -

- Siempre he sido un pájaro enjaulado, estoy acostumbrado, yo quería ser Líder del clan para vengarme de la rama principal cuando era niño y ahora pensar que lo seré me alegra por que es lo mejor para el clan y evitare que muchos pasen por lo que yo y tendremos la oportunidad de hacer un cambio para mejor-

- Nii-san ... - Hinata se quedo sin palabras y Neji se da cuenta.

- Tengo que descansar Hinata-sama nos vemos mañana - Hinata lo toma antes de que cruce la puerta y lo abraza.

- Te quiero Neji-kun - dice abrazada a el.

- Yo también te quiero Hinata-sama - y se va.

...Continuara...


	2. Antes de atarnos

¿Comó estar contigo?.

Capitulo 2.

Hinata estaba recostada de un hermoso arbol de sakuras y rodeada de jazmines en el jardin que una vez fue de su madre y paso a ser suyo despues de la muerte de su madre, su madre le enseño como plantar flores y árboles como -_cuidarlos y demas para que se viera vivo y hermoso -_como diria su madre. Ha Hinata le gusta estar hay ya que la hace sentir que su madre esta con ella, paz, armonia y la hace perderce e el esquizito olor de las flores cierra los ojos y cuando los abre ve Neji muy cerca lo que hace que sus mejillas acquieran un rojo manzana.

- Neji-niisan... ¿que hace aquí? -se tapa los labios con su mano derecha y lo mira alos ojos con veguenza- disculpe no debí haber es que -

- Ya mi traje nuncial esta listo Hinata-sama y no se preocupe por su reacción es adorable y... yo la sorprendi asi que es mi cumpla, disculpeme usted a mi -dice de forma calma, seria y sumisa.

- ¿Pero no lo habian hecho con medidas mal tomadas? -pregunta confundida y invitado a Neji a sentarse a su lado palmeando con delicadesa el pasto verde a su lado.

- Pero no estabn muy lejanas a la realidad -confiesa sentandose a su lado y tomando una flor de sakura entre sus manos y mirando su vivo color.

- Es una primavera hermosa -comenta lejana a la realidad recordando cuando tenia cuatro añitos y su madre plantaba unos hermosos lirios y jazmines y tambien que cuando cumplio 12 ya en el jardin no quedaba ni una simple rosa y con mucho miedo se hacerco a su padre a pedirle permiso para disponer de el pequeño jardin y el le dijo que de mala manera que hiciera lo que le de la gana.

- Hoy es el ultimo día de solteros y la ultima vez que nos veremo hasta la boda -le recurda Neji sacandola de su ensimisnamiento.

- Si... -y Neji la interrumpe y le pregunta- Hinata-sama no esta triste por la boda -ella responde- como estarlo si me casaré con usted, con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos a estar juntos como lo hicieron nuestros padres... y seremos felices -Hinata sonríe y Neji tiene una sonrizita pequeña.

- A mi no me gusta verla triste -confiesa Neji posando su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de su prima.

- A mi tampoco me gusta verlo triste -cofiesa mirandolo a los ojos y posando su mano en la frente desnuda de Neji.

Y sin mas se besan un beso dulce, casto y algo apasionado donde descubren que su amor no solo era por lo que son, si no porque quieren estar juntos... se separan lentamente y Hinata abre los ojos de la impresión y los colores suben a su rostro, Neji no se encuentra muy lejano al estado de Hinata.

- ¿Neji-niisan me beso? -pregunta mas a si misma que a Neji.

- Creo que si -dice confundido y preocupado por dañar su relacion con su Hinata. Hinata se para y sale corriendo pero Neji la atrapa en sus fuertes brazos y le dice al oido en un susurro- tenemos que acostumbrarnos -Hinata se voltea y queda cara a cara con el.

- Tiene razon Neji-niisan -se para en puntillas y besa su mejilla para luego abrazarlo con amor y dulzura, el corresponde con amor y protección.


	3. Lo que el destino desea

¿Cómo estar juntos?.

Capitulo 3.

Lo que el destino desea.

En un cuarto de paredes blancas se encuentra una joven de cabellos azules mirándose detallando cada detalle que la hacia lucir tan elegante y refulgente así como también mas hermosa.

Empezando por su cabello que esta decorado con finos broches de oro blando y perlas blancas con un pequeño tono de violáceo, el velo blanco, su cara de muñeca de porcelana maquillada de forma delicada con polvo blanco, sombras de colores carne, rosado, marrón y brillantes, con una linea negra hecha con delineador más el rubor que es fundamental y los labios brillando de colores rojos con una nota rosada.

Deleitándose con el uchikake de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos de pinos, agua que fluye y flores de todos lo tipos. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen que la hace ver a un mas voluptuosa haciéndola sentir algo incomoda. Encima del shiromuku blanco como de costumbre y como una capa.

Y las getas de madera con dos listones de madera perpendiculares como suela.

Tras mirarse un rato en el espejo ve a una anciana que la miraba con ilusión y ensoñación como si fuera ella pero hace unos cuantos años- abuela. Agradecería que no me mirara así me hace sentir... algo incomoda -y le da la espalda al espejo en que antes se contemplaba.

- ¿Cómo no mirarte si estas tan radiante y hermosa... eres la mas bella de las jóvenes del clan incluyendo a tu hermana. Ahora que te veo así siento un gran dolor en mi pecho por no estar a tu lado... me deje llevar por las costumbres de este clan y no te di apoyo o amor... es que tu padre y tu abuelo -suspira derrota la pobre abuela decepcionada de ella misma.

- Abuela no se preocupe por eso... yo se como son las cosas del clan y no estoy molesta con usted más bien me siento contenta de que me halla ayudado a ponerme mi traje nupcial -dice con algo de tristeza por no estar feliz de casarse con un bueno hombre como lo es Neji- _es un buen hombre pero también es mi primo... como tendremos bueno eso -piensa mientras los colores suben a su cabeza._

_-_ ¿Hinata tienes fiebre? -pregunta de manera picara sabiendo lo que su nieta esta pensando.

- NOnonoon es solo que bueno, yo tengo... algunas es que no quiero estar con Neji -dice de manera muy rápida.

- Bueno se dejaran llevar... -pero no termina ya que Hinata la interrumpe- me da asco es mi primo no lo entiende... lo vi desde niña y yo es que -y la abuela de Hinata se acerca a ella desde la puerta- no grites ni llores es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar... ademas de que no corras, se que te resulta bastante incomodo y que no se lo quieres decir ni hacerlo sentir mal ya que lo quieres mucho pero te lo digo como abuela te molestará mas verlo con otra por mas caballero que sea es hombre y eso no lo debes olvidar -dice de forma seria y sincera para luego darle un abrazo- se que harás lo mejor para ambos -dice para dejarla sola en la grande habitación.

- Kami-sama dame fuerzas... yo no quiero que sufra por mi culpa -dice acercándose mas al espejo mirando a través de el la lagrima que cae.

En otro lado de la mansión Hyuga se encuentra Neji ya listo para ir a la ceremonia.

- Puedo pasar... -dice una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

- Si Hiazhi-sama -tras estas palabras entra el hombre y se acerca a Neji.

- De cierta forma estoy de acuerdo con el clan en cierta forma con la decisión pero al igual que estoy de acuerdo no lo estoy -lo mira a los ojos y se a aleja a la ventana mas cercana.

- Si lo se Hiazhi-sama -acercándose a la misma ventana y contemplando la vista que esta ofrece de los jardines.

- Es mi hija... nunca le di una muestra de afecto después de la partida de su madre... creo que inclusive antes, yo quería un hijo un primogénito pero esa no fue mi suerte... fue la de tu padre y el consejo se arrepintió de que yo fuera el líder por un momento, por eso presione a Hinata y la trate como el niño que no tuve y logre que fuera como es... lo que es cierto es que la guerra la cambio de gran manera para mejor pero luego todo esto borro ese cambio positivo que tuvo.

- Si Hiazhi-sama - tiene toda la razón -  
- Te daré tu misión mas grande como ninja de este clan -Neji lo mira sin entender - quiero que la hagas feliz y mas importante aun para ti... que seas feliz. Yo fui un hombre infinitamente feliz con mi esposa Hana que luego de su partida quede vació y triste, Neji yo no me quería casar con ella al igual que tu y lo se porque eres joven y no te has enamorado...

Eres joven y fuerte fuiste a la guerra luchaste y viste morir... te has ganado tu lugar en el clan y luego de que te cases seras el líder ocupando el puesto que yo ahora llevo, tu padre estaría muy orgullo de ti aunque no mas que yo... por que tu Neji fuiste el hijo que nunca tuve y lo descubrí luego que espesamos a entrenar.

En fin, no te quitare mas tiempo ya que me tengo que ir a se acto de presencia en la ceremonia...

La razón por la que te aleje de mi hija cuando solo eras un niño y jugaban en los jardines fue para que no se enamoraran que caprichoso es el destino -dice serio y sereno caminando de la ventana a la puerta -espero no me guardes rencor por esa decisión -dice para luego salir de la habitación dejando a un Neji pensativo.

- _Yo la ame desde niño ya cuando la alejaste fue tarde... me costo años olvidarle y odiarla para luego tenerla cerca de nuevo y quererla de nuevo -_

Neji y Hinata eligieron una boda occidental para evitar así que se vuelva un festejo grande y ademas por el hecho de ser primos muchos pasos se saltarían en lo que respecta a tradición.

Neji y Hinata escapan dejando a unos clones en sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Madre me haces mucha falta... quisiera estuvieras ahora y me hubieras ayudado con el traje pero se que estas en un lugar mejor -en voz baja y llorosa, mirada perdida y parada frente a la tumba de su madre- hoy me caso... es el día mal feliz de mi vida -con cierta amargura. Neji escucho lo que dijo mientras contemplaba la tumba de su padre y se queda estático esperando a que Hinata diga algo mas pero no escucho sonido alguno.

Hinata sin saber de su presencia deja una flor de la de su ramo de novia sobre la tumba de su madre para luego caminar a la tumba de su tío hizashi- eh hola tío he tenido tiempo que no te visito es que ultimadamente las cosas han cambiad mucho... gracias por o que hiciste pero no se si yo valía o valgo lo suficiente pero te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón y me encantaría que estuviera aquí... Neji estay muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado... intentare ser una buena esposa para el -dice con algo de tristeza por que Neji no tiene a su padre ni a su madre para luego poner una flor de su ramo de novia en la tumba de su difunto tío mientras Neji ve atento cada uno de sus delicados movimientos y lo radiante que se ve.

- Que hermosa... la flor -dice acercándose a la misma y tomándola en mano- sabes se que no me amas y no me importa ya que tampoco lo hago -dice molesto- ¿pero todos lo tienen que saber? -mas que una pregunta es una afirmación- se que no estas feliz ni alegre... pero eso ya no importa dentro de poco seras mi esposa frente a los vivos, muertos y dioses -dice triste y dejando la flor en la tumba.

- Yo no es mi intención... es que no se que hacer ni pensar -bajando la mirada.

- No pienses ni digas nada solo... -acercándose a Hinata y tomando su mentón- quédate cerca de mi... -y sin mas palabras de por medio desaparece quitandole el aliento a Hinata la cual se queda mirando al cielo y toma rumbo a su habitación.

- Señorita Hinata-sama ya es hora -dice una joven del clan mientras Hinata esta sentada en la cama mirándose en el espejo pero mas que a ella miraba a un niña de cinco años.

- Si he gracias -dice algo sonreída por el recuerdo que desde que Neji la dejo sola en el cementerio de la familia.

flash black.

Dos niños jugando en el jardín felices sin nada que tener si no solo vivir y sonreír.

El niño poco mayor que la niña se acerca ha ella con una sonrisa - Hinata-chan eh... tiene un mariposa en la cabeza -dice acercándose a ella.

- Shi yo ete ahh ¿me lastimara? -pregunta algo asustaba pero a la vez contenta por los bellos colores de una amiga de la mariposa que revoloteaba a menos de dos metros de ellos.

- noh no lo hará yo la cuidare -dice tomando a la mariposa por las alas con mucho cuidado.

- Creo que eta enferma -dice extendiendo sus pequeñas manos a Neji para que ponga la mariposa.

- Es muy hermosa -contemplando la mariposa y luego a la niña.

- Muyy hermosa jijii -

- Y no esta sola -dice refiriéndose a la mariposa que se posa ahora en su mano.

Luego las mariposas empiezan a volar en perfecta sincronía y se van alejando de los niños.

- Hinata-sama -toma su mentón y se acerca su pequeña cabeza a la Hinata - quédate cerca de mi... yo te cuidare y no te pasara nada -suelta si mentón y sale corriendo.

fin flash black.

Hinata se levanta y se acerca a la chica- gracias -y toma el ramo de la peinadora.

- A la orden Hinata-sama -hace una reverencia y se marcha.

- Es la ultima vez que me mira en el espejo siendo libre -dice para sonreír y continuar su rumbo.

Ya en la capilla que se hizo y decoro en el jardín que esta entre las dos mansiones se encuentra Neji Hyuga esperando a su futura esposa, paciente y serio son palabras que vienen a la mente al verlo. Hinata llega con un elegante retraso y camina hasta Neji en toda la misa de la boda no dicen palabras hasta que llega el acepto.

- Puede besar a la novia -dice el sacerdote mirando a la pareja.

Neji sin previo aviso toma a Hinata de la cintura y posa su mano en su mentón para mirarla a los ojos, lo cual hace que a Hinata se le suban los colores a la cara y sin embargo le corresponde la mirada y se besan al mismo tiempo los dos en un beso suave y pausado con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de el beso los invitados se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Se hace un gran festín para celebrar la unión en el cual Hinata casi no prueba bocado y se escusa para alejarse.

- ¿Qué le pasa Hinata-sama? -pregunta Neji acercándose a ella.

- No puedo respirar... -dice en voz baja y sin aliento.

Neji se acerca a ella y jala el vestido hacia el pero como no le dijo antes cayeron al piso- lo siento no lo pensé antes -espera que se levante Hinata ella le extiende la mano- gracias... -pero no la toma y se levanta.

- Gracias a usted Neji-sama por ayudarme con el traje... -dice tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿Se quedara aquí? -pregunta algo incomoda.

- No - ¿_que diría mi padre?... y como hacernos este desplante -_piensa con algo de culpa y se levanta.

El festín sacio el hambre de mas de uno y con la compañía de sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas logro despertar el a animo de muchos.

Unos samurais y Ninjas hicieron unos combates para distraer a los invitados y pareja, al igual que una geishas que alardeaba su perfección pero ninguna mas hermosa que la novia.

Ya mas tarde se hizo una pista de baile donde los primeros en estrenarla fueron los novios con una balada que los acerco en la pista hasta tal punto que se perdieron en su mirada y olvidaban el mundo a su alrededor.

Entre música, alegría, armonía, equilibrio y comida se paso la velada pero nada es para siempre y Neji y Hinata no podían huir de lo que viene después del derroche.

...

Hinata estaba cansada y Neji se dio cuenta aunque el también lo estaba y sin mas la carga frente a la vista de todos los invitados que parecieron haberse olvidado de lo que hacían solo para mirar.

Lo cual hace que ambos se pongan mas nerviosos y algo incómodos.

...

Neji y Hinata se encuentran en la habitación que como pareja deben compartir.

En la habitación solos los dos... ambos desesperados por quitarse esos pesados trajes...

...Continuara...

* * *

Jajajja creo que quien lo lea se quedara con las ganas de saber mas pero... quería actualizar y no sabia por donde empezar pero ya que termine este capi mi mente se podrá rejuvenecer y tendré ideas nuevas y fuera de el mismo concepto.

Mitchel0420: Bueno XD me alegra cuando me escriben eso realmente gracias.

EyesGray-sama: Gracias por leer y por el review... ijijijiij es tengo muchos errores si lo se es que tengo wordpad que es malicimo y la pagina donde los corrijo no es muy buena pero es la que conozco si sabes de una mejor lo agradecería y redacción bueno intento extenderme y darle drama... (espero que aquí se note un poco) bueno a mi también me pareció lindo lo de sabes fuerza y corazón que kawaiii.

LLLL: Me recordaste a una serie (death note) T.T L... en fin la conti pasada no pude responder los reviews así que bueno intentare no dejar reviews.

PAZ, AMOR Y rock can roll XD. Cuando escribí esto estaba algo hebría pero lo deje X.

Realmente lo siento por subir el mismo capitulo pero un mensaje me dejo un mal sabor de boca así que me di la tarea de revisar los errores ortográficos.

Gracias por los reviews a:

SASUHINAforever XD: Jajajjaja me encantaron todos tus comentarios... comentas mucho mis historias eso me gusta y te corresponderé cuando te animes a escribir una. Con respecto a las personalidades... si tienes razón hinata me quedo algo débil pero creo que después de la guerra y el desamor uno queda así ... sin tomar en cuenta que con Neji se da la libertad de ser mas infantil y mucho mas decidida. Lo del beso :* me gusto escribirlo y que te gustara y luego eso de tenemos que acostumbrarnos claro hasta me roban mas de uno así XD. Y si bueno no he ete con respecto a la boda busque mucho por internet y me decían una cosa y luego otra. En uno que el vestido debía ser blanco y usar un gorro horrible y el otro con muchos colores y en otro rojo así que lo hice como a mi me gustaría.

damydark: Si Neji-kun tiene el control ya que después de la guerra se volvió mas sensible y firme bueno en mi fic, en el manga muere T.T pero en mis historias segura tan vivo con el solo en el verano y las estrellas en el firmamento, dando luz en lo que sin estos magníficos astros seria un lugar oscuro y muy tenue.

yo:... se siente raro leerlo y si tienes razón ya al final fue una cagada de errores... disculpa la expresión es que sigo dolida por un mensaje relacionado con el tema. Me alegra mucho que te gustara XD.


	4. Te quiero aquí conmigo

¿Cómo estar juntos?.

Capitulo 4.

Te quiero aquí conmigo.

Los dos solo en un cuarto grande con paredes blancas y sabanas rojas.

Su cuarto...

Como _pareja..._

_Solos..._

Los dos...

_Juntos..._

Con el deber de _consumar..._

Lo que fue _pactado_ y hecho...

Ante los dioses y hombres...

Los dos con miedo...

Con pena...

Con...

_Deseo..._

Los en el gran cuarto frente a frente con la mirada sobre el otro y un calor casi inhumano.

Los dos tan lejanos en realidad.

Los dos a nos mas de un metro de distancia.

Los dos con un extraño sentimientos.

Los dos juntos en un habitación.

Los dos en un mundo muy distante.

- Hinata-sama ¿dormirá así? -la llama a lo cual ella solo levanta su rostro para mirarlo y tras si insistente mirada, de arriba a bajo sin pudor logra que ella baje la cabeza y se acerca.

- ¿Como así? -mirando al suelo con las mejillas coloreadas de un fino rosa, pregunta inocentemente e ignorando el hecho de que se sentía muy incomoda con ese pesado traje que si no hubiera sido por Neji la hubiera asfixiado- Soy su esposa debería respetarme -dice de la nada asiendo un puchero bastante adorable para una persona de su edad.

- ¿Eh? -asombrado por el cambio repentino y sin saber por que da un paso para atrás- Hinata-sama disculpe si la ofendí -dice asiendo una lenta y elegante reverencias- no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal -dice con sinceridad con la cabeza gacha.

- Y todavía lo sigues asiendo -se sienta en la cama sintiéndose algo triste.

- Hinata-sama no fue mi intención -dice _pero la imagen que ve la deja asombrado... una Hinata quitándose levántadose el vestido lenta y tortuosamente para tomar las getas y tirarlas lejos mirando a los ojos, llamándolo con esas perlas violáceas y bajando lentamente las mangas de su traje dejando ver un encaje negro y unos montículos que se levantan orgullosos. Y ve sus manos ir con algo de nerviosismo el punto clave para que toda esa tela caiga y deje ver ese cuerpo pero en ese momento tan importante ve a Hinata con un lindo sonrojo y una sonrisa que ella no suele exhibir y se da cuenta...- ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?...! -_levanta la mirada y ve a Hinata con una mueca firme y un pequeño sonrojo.

- Disculpe Hinata-sama -dice sentándose a su lada y tomándole la mano- ¿_como puede saber lo que pienso?... simple no lo hace -_piensa dándose cuenta que no le debió tomar la mano en muestra de disculpa ya que, bueno había hecho corrección pensado algo malo pero ella no lo sabe verdad- _ya no se ni que pensar -_piensa derrotado

- Y lo sigues asiendo -exclama mientras deja salir un largo suspiro, Neji que tiene su mano tomada se da cuenta de su decaimiento y la mira con bastante tristeza.

- ¿No se que estoy haciendo mal? -dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Me trata como si fuera su superior... ususutt Tu... sabes que yo no, nunca me a gustado que utilice el sama conmigo -habla de manera rápida y nerviosa mirando un punto muerto de la habitación.

- ¡Ha...! ¿ese era el motivo? -pregunta haciendo que ella levante la mirada.

- Sissisi -suspira algo derrotada por el nerviosismo.

- Hinata -la nombrada levanta su rostro y choca con se quedan mirando por lo que parecen horas pero al desviar un poco sus miradas les parece insuficiente ese tiempo.

Los dos se acercan sin darse cuenta y unen sus ojos de manera hipnotizante, se acercan mas hasta que logran rosar sus labios de una manera tan simple y dulce que hace que ambos sin querer suelten un pequeño suspiro, son las miradas fijas en los ojos de el otro. Sintiendo su calor, su respiración y vuelven a unir sus labios de manera lenta y sin experiencia pero suave buscando un ritmo que marcar.

El beso se vuelve cada ves mas rápido y deseoso para ambos los dos quieren mas el muerde el labio de su esposa y ella suelta un pequeño suspiro abriendo un poco su boca para permitirle profundizar el beso, con su lengua recorre en interior de su boca y se encuentra con la lengua deseosa para empezar los dos un danza salvaje y hambrienta de más,pero como todo, debe acabar por la falta de aire.

- Neji quiero... que me acompañe esta noche -dice con las mejillas de un fuerte rojo y mira que Neji no sale de su asombro por lo escuchado- soy su esposa es mi deber -se acerca mas para poder besarle pero este la interrumpe.

- Solo porque es mi esposa -afirma mirando de forma algo dura.

- No... porque yo quiero hacerlo y estar feliz a su lado -dice mirando el piso con algo de vergüenza.

- Quiero que me quieras -dice tomando el pequeño y fino rostro entre sus manos.

- Ya lo quiero -sin titubeo alguno.

- Entonces ámame -dice muy cerca de sus labios deseoso de mas.

- ¿Nii-san me amas? -pregunta sin pensar.

- Si -apartando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

La besa y levanta entre sus fuertes brazos hasta acostarla en el medio de la gran cama.

- ¿Me amas? -colocándose sobre ella.

- Sisisi -dice acercando a su esposo para darle un beso en la frente.

Se besan de nuevo con hambre, deseo, cariño, sus lenguas juegan de una boca en otra sin parar, el busca con desespero su cintura para acercarla mas a el para sentirla de manera mas profunda aspirando el olor a lirios, violetas y vainilla que lo embriaga hasta en sueños. Se acerca a su oreja- Te ves hermosa -en un susurro erizando la piel de la joven que por la pena del cumplido no halla que decir ni que hacer mas que besarle con desespero. El se levanta un poco y la mira a los ojos- ¿Quiere... quieres estar conmigo? -mirándola a los ojos esperando no conseguir en esas perlas aunque sea un poco de dudo- _no la obligare a nada... _

_Luce tan hermosa -_piensa mirándola a los ojos para posar su vista mas en su cara roja por la pena con los ojos algo descolocados, los labios entre abiertos, con la respiración irregular y el cabello despeinado. Sin resistirse baja un poco besando esas mejillas calientes por el sonrojo y va bajando dejando un camino de besos algo secos, algo húmedos para besar ese níveo cuello. Metiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre la cara y el hombro de Hinata para besar mejor la zona deseada pero le parece poco y pasa su lengua de manera lenta obteniendo un leve gemido de su esposa- sisissi -dice con voz baja en un pequeño murmullo a la pregunta antes hecha.

Levanta su mirada para unirla a la de ella y besarla con pasión y amor, para posar sus manos sobre los grandes pechos intentando abrir un espacio para meter su mano y masajear el pecho izquierdo al lograrlo pasa al otro lado de su cuello para besarlo como al anterior, ante la acción ella no logra mas que levantarse un poco para permitirle mas comodidad al tocarla y besarla. Se sienta como puede, la toma de la cintura para levanta para poder quedar los dos sentados en la cama y así quitarle el kimono de manera mas cómoda después de hacerlo la vuelve acostarla para besarla dejando el traje a medio poner pero el beso se corta teniendo ellos aun aliento y la mira ve como ella baja un poco la cabeza y se sienta para estar mas cómoda, levanta la cabeza y lo mira, para luego acercarse mas a el que empieza a besar su hombro que sostiene sutilmente la tela del hermoso traje. Pero se ve distraído al sentir una pequeña mano sobre su pecho y mira tras el flequillo con ella cierra los ojos para sentir mejor su piel, sus músculos que los delinea de manera suave y lenta para el disfrute de ambos.

Ella lo sorprende un poco al besarlo de manera desprevenida pero dichoso el le sigue la corriente y la vuelve a recostar, abriendo en kimono para poder ver esos dos enormes pechos mete su mano debajo de la espalda de ella para poder desabrochar el sostén de fino encaje blanco que lo le deja hacer lo que desea, ya después de lograr su objetivo ve como Hinata intenta taparse con algo de pudor a lo cual es el solo sonríe._  
_

- Si fuera por mi no pararía de decirte lo hermosa que estas... -dice a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios- pero es que quiero... -es interrumpido por una mueca de timidez.

- No termine la frase... -dice con todo el valor y pudor del mundo.

- Esta bien Hina-Hermosa -dice antes de besarla y llevar sus dos manos a sus pechos los cual masajea de manera suave y lenta mas que todo sobre sus pezones. Sin aire se obliga a ir a su cuello para empezar un camino de besos y uno que otro chupón hasta llegar a su pecho que lo beso con demencia y chupo de sus pezones de manera suave y fuerte hasta el punto de hacer que Hinata se arquee inconscientemente y soltara mas de un sonoro suspiro ya luego de terminar su labor en ambos pecho es recibido por un beso hambriento que le roba el aliento y lo obliga a acostarse para recibir los mimos de la que ponto sería su mujer, lo besa de manera lenta y calmada en la mejilla para a centímetros de su nariz para dar un beso en la punta de esta y el la toma de la cintura. Baja hasta sus labios los cuales la reciben de manera gustosa y profundizan el beso sus lenguas en un danza en total sincronía en lo que no es un beso lento si no mas bien todo lo contrario.

Ambos sienten su corazón latir a una velocidad desesperante como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

El da la vuelta quedándose sobre ella para besar sus pezones y baja besando, chupando y mordiendo toda la piel expuesta a sus labios hasta que algo blanco interrumpe su camino y desde donde se encuentra ve a Hinata con lo ojos cerrados, con la cara fuertemente sonrojada lo labios rojos por la ficción con los suyos, sus manos aferradas a la tela del Kimono que permanece puesto en sus codos y esos puntos rojos, y brillosos que el orgulloso había dejado. Se sube y besa su hombro derecho, obligando a sus manos ir a sus brazos para deslizar el Kimono y ponerlo en el piso, Hinata al no sentir los besos de Neji habré los ojos y lo ve con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que su corazón de un brinco y en ella crezca una sonrisa algo mas grande.

- Neji se ve muy divertido -dice ella intentando tener una conversación.

- Estas muy hermosa Hinata-dice besando su hombro.

- Neji no siga con eso por favor es que usted... yo ete et -intenta decirle que se ve muy apuesto pero lo puede.

El la besa y ella lo abraza enredando sus piernas en su espalda. El la acuesta de manera delicada y baja la bluma de encaje blanco hasta que la quita por completo- ¿Estas segura? -pregunta sin importarle parar ahora aunque su miembro desde hace rato no para de palpitar.

- Yo... Quiero ser su mujer -dice ella llenando de orgullo a su hombre.

Neji muerde las caderas y dirige su mano a la intimidad de la joven en la cual busca en punto clave. Al encontrar el clítoris empieza a ser formar circulares asiendo que ella se aferre a la tela de la sabana. Sigue mordiendo y besando hasta llegar a la pelvis la cual lame de manera lenta y marcada.

Baja mas ante la atenta mirada de Hinata que curiosa le miraba. Baja mas y mete su lengua en la intimidad de su amante, empieza a besar los labios de ella de manera lenta degustando su néctar con placer y con ayuda de sus manos la abre un poco para poder lamer su clítoris- Ahhaa Nejiii... -dice de manera suave pero alto aferrándose a la sabana el ante la voz de Hinata se excita mas y empieza a lamer de manera suave pero rápida el clítoris haciendo que Hinata se muerda el labio para no subir el tono.

- ¡Nenejiiii...! -grita al sentir el orgasmo llegando a su cúspide.

Neji sube y la besa en la frente y se le queda mirando ella aun bajo el efecto del mismo siente la mirada de Neji sobre ella. Al verlo asiente y este se termina de quitar el traje nupcial y queda en ropa interior ella lo mira y se acerca a el para tocar su hombría y al hacerlo lo escucha gruñir y aleja un poco su mano. El la mira acercarse a el y luego bajar su rostro a su hombría pero ella no lo logra ya que el la detiene- la próxima ves -dice con voz ronca y haciendo que ella trague duro.

La acuesta con amor mirándola a los ojos y abriendo las piernas de ella sin cortar el contacto visual y permitiendo acercarse para besar la punta de su nariz. Se quita el bóxer. Toma entre sus manos su miembro que se irgue orgulloso y lo rosa con la intimidad de ella haciendo que ambos cierren los ojos y suelten un suspiro. Se miran a los ojos y Neji esta apunto de penetrarla pero ella lo abraza y en esa posición la penetra haciendo que ella se aferre a su espalda con la uñas y pegue un pequeño grito y las lagrimas de dolor surcar por su rostro al perder su virginidad dejando de ser una niña para ser una mujer.

- Hina... -Hinata lo interrumpe- No te preocupes e... espera un poco -el la mira y seca las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar- Yo no quise hacerle daño pero se que es normal -acariciando su espalda para calmarla.

Ya después de un rato se besan al mismo tiempo y empiezan un ritmo suave, el la acuesta y aumenta el ritmo masajeando sus pechos y embistiéndola de manera suave y larga- Anhh Nehe -dice entre gemidos.

- Hinaa...! uhmrr (ruge) -mientras la embiste mas rápido.

- Nejnej mas mas.. ogh ahh -dice aferrándose a la sabana que ya no ayuda.

- Hina... hinata -mientras aumenta mas el ritmo, siguen así por un rato hasta que...

- ¡AHHHhhh...! NEJIiii... -dice llegando al orgasmo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- ¡HINAtaa..¡ -llegando al orgasmo y dejándose caer sobre Hinata que todavía tiembla por el orgasmo.

- Ahh.. Neji yo te amo -dice acariando los cabellos de este.

- No mas de los que yo te amo -y la besa de manera lenta y calmada.

Los dos se quedan dormidos así como están, cansados por el esfuerzo.

* * *

No sabia como hacer el capitulo del leemon haci que lei los fanfic Neji-Hina clase M quede traumada espero les allá gustado.

Y los revise muchas veces T.t espero no haya errores...

Gracias por los reviews:

starsolf: Me encanta que te paresca genial XD y estoy super jajjaja okis espero te guste el leemon si te soy sincera no es lo mio, me siento como si fuera jiraya-sensei-sama.

diana carolina: Aquí esta el leemon espero te guste XD fuiste la unica que me dijo leemon y luego de que lei el capi tres e di cuenta que venia leemon y pense en no pasarlo escribir que lo ... tu entiendes pero luego pense que seria chimbo.

Gracias los favorites:

Sapphire of Love-15

Vampire Cullen Alice

lady-darkness-chan

starsolf que alegría también le diste favorito XD

Gracias por los following:

Vampire Cullen Alice

lady-darkness-chan

también están alertas de la historia que lindas gracias.

Gracias a las 749 que leyeron el fanfic y me dieron ánimos de escribir.

Los quiero y mas si me regalan arequipe *.*

Espero se la pasen fino y bueno déjenme un comprobante de que leyeron y les gusto ya que eso me motiva a dejar de hacer otras cosas para escribir con el fin de que les guste


End file.
